User talk:Balphezar
Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Unit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IDave Ja Vu (Talk) 19:54, 16 August 2010 Balphezar, where are you getting all the info on units? I'm not saying its wrong but that i could be useful and help out on adding these :P IDave Ja VuTalk 16:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :thanks for that, is anyone allowed to thank you by the way, or do you beat us to it? IDave Ja VuTalk 20:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha ha, what do you mean 'Is anyone allowed to thank me?' Of course :3 It's just, when I'm working on pages or whatever, I get on a role and can ignore everything for like... hours. -- Balphezar 21:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::no, no you always say cheers after a message IDave Ja VuTalk 21:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh that... I was just being polite and stuff. :P -- Balphezar 21:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Pic for guards Hello, can you add the picture for Guards as I forgot to. I would but I have already closed that compare app and seem to have opened it and not download it. also, Im going off so I'll download it tomorrow, : bye IDave Ja VuTalk 00:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) We have a clash you know, with you using the format .jpg and me using .png, this is surely to confuse users adding pictures that have already been uploaded IDave Ja VuTalk 13:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I thought I was only using the .jpg format for the icons and such. For the unit pictures and other stuff, I was using .png. Sorry for the conflict if that's not the case :/ -- Balphezar 18:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats the problem, im using png for everthingIDave Ja VuTalk 18:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Unit Stats Well, I just fired up the R.U.S.E. campaign demo, and, from what I can see, the stats for the American units haven't changed at all. Let me know if you find any evidence to the contrary! -- Balphezar 20:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what multiplayer game modes there are? (Cat 1945 18:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC)) Re: vandalism No, not as yet. Maybe if we got a constant wave of unregistered contributors all vandalizing the wiki, then that may be a consideration, even then it wouldn't be permanent. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This website should get better defenses against vandals. Seriously, anybody can come in and edit, regardless of having an account, and do all this stupid 5417. I mean, this one guy destroyed several pages and thenadded nonsense of his own. Was it IP address 208.108.138.161? Achievments Hey, we could do with changing the pictures for the achievements. I know this is not a great concern, but you have access to the demo and maybe able to get a good snap of anything that could relate to them. Just a thought -- IDave Ja VuTalk 04:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) p.s. - you mistyped welcome on your user page :I'll see what I can do :3 -- Balphezar 04:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oops. You didn't see anything... *Jedi mindtrick* Just a question What time is where you are? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : About 8:45pm right now. Why? -- Balphezar 01:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So your basically 6 hours behind. That's good, how you like admin rights? I could do with someone in a different time zone to help with vandalism. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : I'd be happy to help. :3 Hopefully between the two of us, we can keep a tighter lid on the problem. -- Balphezar 03:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Great then i give you rights :) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 15:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone get any info on the new japanese pack??? dont know how to sign my name Multiplayer Hey im here to destroy ur user page! lolololololololol just kidding. do u know what multiplayer game modes there are? (Cat 1945 15:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC)) Admin box Yeah, looks fantastic, but what exactly is it? Are you going to use it in every response? If you are your crazy -- IDave Ja VuTalk 04:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :oh and err, your back yay.-- IDave Ja VuTalk 05:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : School pffft. Just found out im not back till the 15th!! i was like HELL F*CKING YEAH!!! -- IDave Ja VuTalk 06:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) B'crat Right, i am not getting this game anytime soon. So we will need an B'crat cause I'm not staying round for long, if you want to become the new B'crat then unfortunately i cant just give it you. Request here with the general why you should or if you don't wanna' be, tell me and I'll tell one of those helper guys :) . Message me back -- IDave Ja VuTalk 13:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ermm i'll start, you just add what you thinks necessary :P -- IDave Ja VuTalk 16:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :To many real life pictures! Can you start to add correct pics for the articles that have real life photos. On top of that some may need moving so that they'll have correct names. Such as this; File:220px-MRU9.jpg needs renaming to just File:M19.jpg, and the picture changed to a more suitable one. Oh, one last thing... good luck :P -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, real life photos, in my opinion look crappy for gaming wikis. Many of wikis also don't allow of the usage of real life photos. this of cause can be changed by you in the future if you get b'crat rights -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course the its the community's choice though so maybe a vote? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll put it onto the community portal then. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I vote for this guy... and for anyone who's not Obama in 2 years. (Cat 1945 01:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) ::You got the job :p... don't forget 2 change the site-notice and what not. (clicky) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being the new leader LtVic 15:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Igor and all that How are you holding up? I lost power and still don't have any at my house (I'm at MUN on the wireless network now). Frustrating as all hell. SleepS 15:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't actually in NL when Igor hit, lol. I was in St. Louis when I heard and I was like "Hurricane!? Fuuuuck..." -- Balphezar 02:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ?? s000 where you at??? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Busy getting my computer up and running back at home. I've got college classes and other stuff on the go too, so I can't be online as often as I'd like, but I can at least get something done during lunch every day. -- Balphezar 15:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay okay, i made Geniuswas a temporary admin, if you want to keep him/her on the admin team that's up to you. Also, got to add, he hasn't edited since he got admin. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 04:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about he images, I just thought players would like to see the screenshot as well. I'll just crop ther picture to only show the image of the unit itself. Geniuswas 04:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cropping Yeah sure I'll crop them and upload them. So the just the image and the weapons? Geniuswas 08:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : That would be preferable, yes. :3 -- Balphezar 16:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi When you get back, active, whatever, message me as this wiki could use a clean up. I'm talking unit templates, faction templates, maps templates and mission templates (or something similar to these). I'm sure seeing uniformity would make things look a lot more professional. On a side note the trainee admin needs to go, hes done nothing without excuse. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 23:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :erm, sorry bout that i meant page templates... So a page template for units etc. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well when you get started message me and hopefully I'll be around, later. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Just got on now, you still here? Also, the unitpage looks great (well the one on your sandbox anyway) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well im not fantastic with this wiki code so I'll let you get along. If you need any help then leave me a message, also if its finished tell me and I'll start adding it to the pages. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) PS - maybe you get a placeholder in the template? ::That is going to be way too complicated for new users... is there anyway we can make it a subst. template so turns to a normal page after using the template? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Theme You may wanna look at this? . -- IDave Ja VuTalk 18:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates and what not This looks amazing so far! Great work! I cant get sleep so im on here instead :P . I'll have ago at adding either one of the templates to a page and see how it goes. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Works quite well too, yet to figure out how to put the armour class in if its 1-5. Just put the image file in there or what? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah just make an image:whatever.jpg link. The auto-coding thing didn't translate well when using subst: Ah well, c'est la vie. -- Balphezar 03:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Malheureusement... I'll have ago tomorrow, in fact I don't know why im on now :S -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i need you to help watch for vandilists cause several other wikis have been vandalized.